The Untold Story
by arwenevenstarundomiel
Summary: The tragic and untold story of a Shinigami who played a bigger part in the unfolding of many people's future. Features: OC's, all the Shinigami's and Undertaker.


**1. The Imperfect Kill**

* * *

There once was a young female walking the streets of London. She was not just an average type of girl. No not at all, unlike the girls of her age, who wore dresses created by the finest designers, she wore butler like clothes and a pair of round glasses rested on top of her tiny nose. Those glasses were her life, without them she couldn't see anyway. Still they had a deeper meaning. She lay her hand on the death scythe she carried underneath her long black coat. She could've chosen any kind of death scythe but she just had to be old fashioned and picked a death scythe that looked just like her teachers scythe. Ah, Undertaker what a teacher he was, he always smiled and happily talked about death. Even though Undertaker was not supposed to be teaching anyone anymore, William T. Spears still sent her to him. At first she thought it was to punish her, then Undertaker brought up the real Shinigami in her. She had skills Undertaker said, and he was right. She had a triple A for pretty much everything. She tried to ignore that one B for precision since she didn't really care. But back to her Death scythe, unlike Undertaker's it was a black one, detailed with roses, just like her glasses.

Mertha rounded a corner and looked behind her back, she was being followed indeed. She hoped it was Ronald Knox, since she actually liked him. And even though she knew she would possibly hear him coming from miles away because of his Lawnmower like death scythe, she was still on her guard. Especially if it was Grell Sutcliff who was tailing her. Oh god, getting hit by a chainsaw, she couldn't even begin to imagine all the damage! This was her first night out as a real Shinigami, she didn't want to mess up. Mertha wandered into a book shop. The walls of the shop were covered with some red and gold wallpaper. The wooden floor cracking underneath her feet. She waited behind a bookcase for the clock to strike 5 and looked into her files. Today she would reap the shop keeper. His death was scheduled on 5 AM 19 December. That was today, and she only had to wait 5 more minutes until the reaping could begin. The first soul that she would reap alone, without help, without being watched by the Shinigami dispatch society. She decided to read the shop keepers information once more, just to kill the time. She tightened the hair band that kept her long wavy black hair together in a perfect pigtail and put her glasses back right, for they were tilt to the left. She leaned against the bookcase and a thick book with a red cover fell. Mertha bent forward to read the title. She had always been a bookworm, she could not help herself. The golden letters somehow shone in the dim light of the bookshop. The title of the book was: 'The story of Will the Shinigami'. It was written by one another Thomas Wallis. It was an old book, originally written in 1775. She was truly curious, picked it up and quickly removed the barcode. She put it in a pocket of her coat, stealing wouldn't be much of a problem right? The only person who could possibly arrest her was going to die anyway.

All of a sudden she heard the noise of a chocking person. Mertha ran towards the noise and noticed it was the shopkeeper. Quite surprised she looked at her watch, 1 minute until the job had to be done. She moved closer as she folded her hand around the Scythe. She now stood in front of the shopkeeper. Without a single moment of hesitation she took out her enormous scythe and hit him in his stomach, blood gushing out of the man like a fountain. Now was the moment Mertha thought. She pulled her scythe back out and the Cinematic record started to play out. Mertha held up her scythe and started collecting the Cinematic record, while at the same time throwing one or two looks into his records to see what his life had been like, deciding that she would let this man pass away instead of letting him live. He wouldn't change the world if he still lived, even if he was really successful in his profession. It was not like he was going to cause a miracle, invent something important for the future or discover something no one knew so far. No, this man had to go because his life was unimportant to the world. Taken by her own thoughts on the situation she didn't notice that she started losing control. The poor shopkeeper was fighting for his life and thus the Cinematic record fought back as well. Mertha fell to the floor as the Cinematic record wrapped itself around her legs. Her scythe shot out of her hands and ended up being stuck in a bookcase in the distance. Helpless she struggled, but there was nothing she could do. All she hoped for was for her stalker to be a trained Shinigami who could help her, save her from having to go back into training at the dispatch society. Mertha almost gave up when suddenly something cut through the Cinematic record. Mertha jumped back up and ran to get her scythe back. When she turned around again she saw that the Cinematic record was being collected by someone else. Mertha was tired, so for now she didn't care even though she knew that William would probably scold her for this, since this was her job. She heard how the shopkeeper stopped breathing and a small laugh was to be heard. First she thought it was Undertaker because as creepy as he was he always laughed like that. Then she thought of Grell, but then again she would've noticed if a chainsaw had been used. When she looked closer she saw it was a girl who was probably a little older than her. She had two long purple braids hanging over shoulder and she wore a purple coat. Her glasses were purple, her lipstick was purple, everything about her was purple. It was pretty easy to guess who it was, it was Mello Sutcliff. Just like her older brother Grell she had a sick obsession over one color. 'This is what you get when you are not paying attention' she said. Mertha sighed she just wanted to leave, spare her from hearing more commentary. 'B for precision, now you know why' Mello said sarcastically.

As soon as Mello came, that soon she left. Mertha blinked and thus hadn't even seen her leave, that is how fast Mello was causing some younger Shinigami to call her 'The Magician'. Anyway, she sure did the name Sutcliff justice, she was just as mad and crazy as Grell and they both shared the same love and smile when they reaped someone. The only difference between them was the fact that Mello is totally straight and Grell isn't. Mertha looked down on the dead shopkeeper. 'Stupid humans' she thought 'always causing trouble'. Even though she knew this was her own fault. Stupid B for precision, it put her on an average of AA instead of AAA. She put her scythe back underneath her coat, being extra careful not to damage it. She decided that she wanted to speak with William and not just about her so called accident, which she actually wanted to shut up about. No, she would be honest and tell him since he was going to find it out eventually. But beside that there was something else she wanted to ask him, the title of the book she found was messing with her mind as well. She knew William had become a Shinigami in 1775, the year in which the book had been written. Then there was the title, Will the Shinigami… that couldn't be a coincidence, could it be? Sunken away in thoughts Mertha had not taken note of her surroundings and now stood outside of the shop, looking around for a bit. No one was to be seen and so she jumped up, landing on top of the roof. She closed her eyes and felt like floating in the sky, disappearing before anyone could see her.


End file.
